Todo comenzó en 1989
by Zhang96
Summary: El amor es como una montaña rusa, subes y bajas; por momentos tan rápidos y otros tan lentos, que parecen dejarte totalmente desorientado. Había llegado a esa ciudad en busca de una aventura y después de todo lo que vivió, no sabía cuál sería el siguiente paso.
1. Welcome to New York

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Sé que no debería estar subiendo otro fic, pero será algo bastante corto en cuánto a los capítulos. Prácticamente viñetas, que relatan cosas concisas y formaran una historia. ¿Por qué surgió? Bueno, últimamente estoy un poco pegada al álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift y pues después de tando me rendí ante lo inevitable y escribí cuando debería estar haciendo otra cosa. _

_Espero les guste. Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>- Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 1. Welcome to New York

"_Everybody here was someone else before…"_

.

.

.

Respiró profundamente el aire de la ciudad, mirando en todas las direcciones tratando de buscar aquello de lo que tantos hablaban, pero pocos conocían, _¿Lo encontraría ella? _Pensó, observando comolos autos iban y venían; entre las enormes calles atestadas de gente, perdidos en su mundo.

Dejando que el sonido de la gran metrópolis inundará sus oídos, dejó escapar una sonrisa recordando el porqué estaba ahí. Todo lo podía resumir en una palabra_: Aventura_. Una maravillosa experiencia, intentando averiguar y poder alcanzar lo que en el verano de 1989, su madre había podido experimentar.

Verla contar con tanta añoranza esa época de su vida, mientras sus ojos verdes opacos por la edad, volvían a brillar con tanta intensidad que parecían desear ganarle a la luna con su resplandor. Recuerdos que alegraban cada rincón de su alma. Ella lo sabía, y existía sólo una cosa en el mundo, que provocaba todo lo que su madre intentaba ocultar con cada una de sus palabras.

El amor en su máxima expresión. Tal vez no largo y para toda la vida, pero si apasionado, descarrilado, loco; tan similar a una montaña rusa que terminaba mareándote hasta el punto de no poder orientarte debidamente.

—Bienvenida a Nueva York—susurró para si misma, dando los primeros pasos a otro capítulo de su vida.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, es apenas el primer capítulo de este pequeño escrito, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto en todos los sentidos._

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	2. Blank space

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. Espero sea de su grado este segundo capítulo. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Éste capítulo me gustaría dedicárselo a: Anahi Filippi, Lupita Alvarez y Hermi (Esperó estés mejor)_

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 2. Blank space

"_Oh my God, look at that face. You look like my next mistake"_

.

.

.

Sonrió un poco ante la gran vista que tenía de los invitados, tan conocidos y tan anónimos que no podía definir quiénes eran realmente. Siendo puntual resaltar que los había visto en diversas ocasiones, compartiendo cosas tan intimas y escandalosas que algunos tratarían de borrar cualquier rastro de pecado en sus labios y cuerpo.

Amaba ese mundo, lleno de lujos y comodidades. Donde las apariencias parecían contar más que cualquier otra cosa, y la amistad era un mito. Tal vez la única persona que podía llamar realmente amiga, era Ino. Quién en ese momento se encontraba en la entrada del enorme piso, recibiendo a sus invitados. Saludando a la feliz pareja y al parecer, un amigo de todo la vida.

Sintiendo la excitación recorrer cada parte de su anatomía, dejó a un lado el vaso de alcohol que sostenía su mano derecha. Y se acercó a los recién llegados. Analizando a cada paso aquel hombre, su ropa, el porte, su rostro ¡Joder será mi próximo error! pensó emocionándose más.

Delineando con la lengua el contorno de sus labios, sintió como toda su mente era nublada por mil y un pensamientos, dispuesta a enseñarle a su nueva presa la magia, la locura, el paraíso y el pecado. Sin embargo éste último no parecía completamente indiferente a él.

—Hola—saludó al llegar, chocando con sus orbes oscuros al igual que su cabello rebelde.

—Hola—contestó sonriendo levemente.

—Soy-

—Sé quien eres—interrumpió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Déjame adivinar. Tal vez una larga lista de ex que advirtieron sobre mi supuesta locura y la pasión por el juego, ¿Te gusta jugar?—sonrió con inocencia dando un paso hacía él.

—Seguramente—respondió sin moverse.

— ¿Entonces qué nombre debo escribir?—preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, atrayéndolo más hacía ella; quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	3. New romantic

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift._

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_éste capítulo se lo dedico a: Fer Reséndiz. _

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 3. New Romantic

"_We need love, but all we want is danger"_

.

.

.

Enfocó sus ojos verdes sobre la iluminada ciudad de Nueva York, tan lejos y tan cerca de la metrópolis. Mientras el ruido parecía desaparecer por completo, mostrando una cara totalmente diferente. Dejando que las estrellas se posaran sobre ellos, al tiempo que el aburrimiento trataba de dar su golpe final.

—Esto es una mierda—murmuró recostándose sobre la baranda del mirador, rompiendo el silencio.

—Tú lo propusiste.

—Te gusta tanto como a mí—rió regalando una mirada burlona, esperando su respuesta.

—Seguramente por eso acepté—contestó alejándose del Mustang modelo 67.

Provocando que nuevamente el silencio se instalará entre ambos. Lo miró por unos segundos, analizando sus facciones cuidadosamente como hace casi tres semanas. El tiempo pasaba volando de fiesta en fiesta, buscando una diversión que seguramente muchos dirían: _"La locura ha tocado su puerta" _A lo mejor tenían razón, pero ¡¿Qué importaba?! Pensaba siempre volviendo al camino…el camino hacía una supuesta ruina.

Disfrutando de la libertad, riéndose de los rumores tan terribles y crueles que deseaban destrozarlos con cada segundo; mientras cada uno trataba de mostrarse superior, exhibiendo lo que no tenían, ocultando la envidia frente al otro.

—Es un juego estúpido—dijo apartando la mirada del azabache, acomodándose un mechón rosa detrás de su oreja derecha.

— ¿Lo es?—preguntó antes de pensar unos minutos y seguir—Pensé que romper corazones estaba de moda.

—Lo está—aseguró acercándose a él, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado pero breve beso— ¿Tú o yo?

—Serás tú. Soy un profesional en la materia—informó sonriendo arrogante.

—Bueno, somos jóvenes y tontos. Necesitamos amor, pero el peligro nos arrastra. Con tu aporte a lo mejor termine mi hermoso castillo—rió un poco volviendo a su lugar cerrando los ojos, dejando que el viento se llevará un poco de la mierda que tenían encima.

—Qué romántica, Sakura—señaló con sarcasmo.

— ¿No lo sabías? Somos esa generación libre, que se tira mierda sola.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ojalá coman mucho y estén rodeados de aquellas personas que aprecian. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	4. Wildest dreams

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. _

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 4. Wildest Dreams

"_Someday when you leave me. I bet these memories, Follow you around…"_

.

.

.

Corrió por el enorme prado que adornaba el lugar; lejos de la gente y su bullicio molesto, que despertaría a cualquiera de su sueño más profundo. Mientras a cada paso que daba en busca de la soledad, el tiempo parecía detenerse con ella. Sintiendo el viento de central park alzar unos centímetros su vestido, acariciando la piel expuesta.

— ¡Aquí!—celebró agitando sus manos.

—Vaya que eres molesta, Sakura—murmuró su acompañante de cabello azabache. Dejando la canasta de picnic sobre el césped.

—Vamos Sasuke. Querías liberarte de esas acosadoras, ¿No te parece lindo?—preguntó dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos, mientras los últimos rayos tocaban su rostro sonrojado.

—Preferiría continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo en mi departamento—comentó regalando una sonrisa perversa, antes de continuar—.Sin embargo, te tomaré la palabra y puede que sigamos aquí…

—Idiota—susurró bajando la mirada para recoger la manta que extenderían sobre el suelo. Había sido un día hermoso; el sol brillante en la tarde que otorgaba la oportunidad de realizar diversas actividades y la noche que parecía fresca, para salir un poco y despejarse de todas las cosas que deseaban ahogarlos.

Alzó sus ojos verdes en busca del Uchiha, tan metido en sus pensamientos que parecía totalmente ajeno a sus movimientos. _"Serás tú. Soy un profesional en la materia"_ recordó lo que había dicho hace casi tres semanas en el mirador y sinceramente, le estaba comenzando a tomar la palabra. Conocía muy bien las reglas de juego y había experimentado innumerables veces que nada duraba para siempre. Sin embargo en esa ocasión a cada día las cosas parecían volverse totalmente en su contra y el final que visualizo desde un inicio, se estaba acercando demasiado pronto.

— ¿Me recordarás?—cuestionó después de unos minutos en silencia total.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes, siempre tendré presente tu chaqueta de cuero, los converse negros, el hermoso Mustang modelo 67-

—Oh ya veo, tal vez visualizarte con un vestido y labial rojo sobre el césped, haciendo cosas indecentes.

—Bueno, por lo menos estaré presente en tus sueños más salvajes—rió moviendo sus hombros, tratando de quitar un poco la incomodidad que sentía al respecto. Una clara señal de que se había entrometido más de lo debido.

—Húmedos, placenteros y salvajes. No te olvides de eso—puntualizó mirándola con detenimiento, esperando que comience nuevamente la jugada.

—De ser así, es un verdadero alivio conocer que cuando terminemos de jugar, los recuerdos te perseguirán por toda la vida—.Terminó sintiendo los labios de Sasuke sobre ella, moviéndose veloces y exigentes. Haciéndoles olvidar la comida en la canasta, y dando paso a su cuerpo, para saciar sus necesidades más primitivas.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	5. You R in love

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 5. You R in Love

"_One step, not much…But it said enough"_

.

.

.

Rozó con delicadeza el vidrio de la ventana, observando como al horizonte se alzaba con alegría el sol anunciando un nuevo día, mientras la oscuridad de la habitación se disipaba paulatinamente. Otorgó una última mirada al cuerpo extendido sobre la colcha que a pesar de estar acompañada, la sentía más fría de lo normal.

Apoyó su frente contra la ventana, sintiendo el frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo…recordándole que aún estaba viva, que el dolor era inevitable y que el error se había vuelto a cometer. Por lo que tanto había luchado, esquivando grandes obstáculos, evadiendo un poco la realidad. Aceptando toda la mierda que tenía encima para auto convencerse de que _eso_, era una pérdida de tiempo.

"_Una maldita mentira"_ Pensó con pena ante de apartarse y disponerse a salir de la habitación. Prepararía el desayuno para intentar distraerse un poco. Siendo un total fracaso. A medida que hacía el café los recuerdos fugaces de sus salidas nocturnas con una de esas bebidas en sus manos, hablando de estupideces que ayudaban a matar el tiempo.

Giró sobre sus pies orientada a buscar un par de huevos y tostadas. Encontrándose con esos ojos azabache que ahora le atormentaban sin descanso y todo por culpa de ella, de un juego que no sabía llegaría hasta tal punto.

—Me gustas—susurró sin poder contenerse más, olvidando un poco lo que estaba haciendo hace apenas unos minutos.

—A mi también.

—No—.Respondió, esperando a que entendiera. Dejando que un incómodo silencio se instalara entre ambos, mientras la enorme brecha se abría con rapidez bajo sus pies, separándolos aterradoramente.

Lo escuchó lanzar un suspiro, acomodándose sus cabellos azabaches dejando su peso sobre la pared antes de mirarla fijamente y responder.

—Enamorados…

—Terriblemente—sonrió con ironía. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? En tan poco tiempo y totalmente rendidos ante el otro, sin conocerse realmente, sin desear encontrarse con la verdad que los separará.

—Será fatal.

—Desde un comienzo lo fue.

—Definitivamente, somos esa generación libre que le encanta tirarse mierda. O mejor dicho, quedar hechos una mierda—aceptó apartando la distancia que quedaba entre ambos, tomando su rostro con delicadeza la miró unos segundos antes de sellar sus labios, reafirmando que la última partida comenzaba y el dolor era inevitable, pero se arriesgarían.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	6. Out of the Woods

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 6. Out of the Woods

"_The rest of the world was black and hite but we were in screaming color"_

.

.

.

Se levantó del incómodo asiento de espera en el hospital central, sin despegar la mirada de la sala en uso. Sintió como poco a poco la respiración se volvía más dificultosa, los ojos abrumado por las lágrimas que dentro de poco escaparían y los nervios a flor de piel.

Sin embargo, la culpa parecía una de las cosas más pesadas que hubiera cargado en su vida. Si no fuera por ella y no hablará de más; esos tipos no le habrían forcejado con violencia, Sasuke no hubiera tenido la necesidad de salir a defenderla.

Aún lo recodaba, cuatro contra uno, que terminó dando como resultado a Sasuke tendido en el suelo con un severo golpe en la cabeza que formaba un río de sangre en sus manos. Nada de eso estaría pasando y seguramente en ese momento estarían en la sala de su casa bailando tontamente sintiéndose libres, olvidando sus familias. Siendo sólo ellos dos, en su mundo.

—Señorita-

— ¿Está fuera de peligro?—preguntó con ansiedad, levantándose apresuradamente de su asiento al ver al médico en turno delante de ella.

—Así es—respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de aliviar sus temores.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Sabe, me alegra que hoy en día, aún estén los jóvenes que aman arriesgadamente—comentó despreocupadamente, provocando que sus otros miedos florecieran con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué?

—Ser capaz de entregarse al otro casi por completo, aceptando sus defectos y considerando casi como su cosa favorita. Amar a tal punto que aún siendo consciente del posible dolor, arriesgan todo. Y defienden hasta la muerte—se explicó despidiéndose a continuación.

Dejándola sola en ese enorme y vació pasillo que parecía estar a blanco y negro. Hace apenas unos días habían aceptado lo inevitable, pero que otra persona totalmente ajena mencionara eso era terrible. Significaba que sus sentimientos eran más fuerte de los que pensaron ambos, mucho más peligroso que un simple deseo, mezclado con algo de amor por el tiempo que pasaban en compañía del otro.

Movió la cabeza tratando de apartar las palabras dichas por el médico y entró en la habitación blanca. Mirando el cuerpo extendido sobre la cama, los cabellos azabaches regados en toda la almohada y esos ojos negros mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué tal?—preguntó unos minutos después, cerrando la puerta. Solo ellos dos y ahora sentía que todo tenía color.

—Fuera de peligro, es bueno—rió un poco, buscando una posición más cómoda.

—No.

— ¿No?

—No—murmuró nuevamente, tomando asiento a su lado mirando al vació—.Aún debemos cuidarnos de nosotros.

—Pensé que eso lo sabías. —señaló un poco más serio.

—Al parecer erraste.

—Yo lo hago desde siempre, Sakura. He sido un peligro para los demás, sobre todo para mí—confirmó mirándola detenidamente con esos ojos oscuros, que ocultaban más cosas de las que deseaban y ahora lo entendía.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	7. Wonderland

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Gracias por sus reviews. _

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 7. Wonderland

"_We found wonderland; You and I got lost in it"_

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban nuevamente, en el mirador de la ciudad esperando a que los fuegos artificiales por el 4 de Julio comenzaran. Después de una serie de tropiezos, maldiciones y juramentos, referente a situaciones venideras llegaron a la cima del lugar a pie, gracias a la prohibición de los guardas para evitar cualquier incidente. Mientras el viento de la noche acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del trabajo, rió tan fuerte que a lo mejor dentro de poco subirían a buscarlos. _¿Qué importaba?_ Unos minutos llenos de adrenalina que fueron suficiente para conocer un poco más del otro.

Sonrió en dirección a Sasuke, quien parecía realmente fastidiado por revelar un poco de su secreto. Debajo de esa fachada tranquila y rebelde se encontraba un hombre que necesitaba el control en todo el momento, y era fácil sacarle de sus casillas con comentarios en donde reflejaban la sencillez de algún trabajo.

Entrelazaron sus manos para tomar lugar, mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a inundar el silencio de la noche, con sus explosiones constantes y destellos de colores; que adornaban la vida en ese momento. Una situación tan irreal. Completamente solos, admirando una maravilla sin nadie que los señalara. Giró su cabeza, encontrando con sus ojos verdes que brillaban por la emoción, el perfil del azabache.

Reafirmando que las sensaciones provocadas eran una pérdida de control totalmente en sus emociones, un juego peligroso conociendo que nada es lo que parece, y qué había muchas brujas por ahí sueltas que no deseaban su existencia.

— ¿Será para siempre?—preguntó luego de unos minutos, sin apartar la mirada.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó fijando sus orbes en ella, percatándose de su reflejo en esos pozos oscuros.

—Nuestra estancia en el país de las maravillas…

—Tal vez hasta que alguno de los dos, pierda la cabeza—se encogió de hombros, mirando el firmamento estrellado.

—Pensé que esto, ya era una locura—señaló recostándose en su hombro derecho, suspirando con aburrimiento—. ¿Escuchas los susurros? Están preparándose para expulsarnos.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	8. All you have to do was stay

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a: Daniela Urbina. Creó que por momento deseas que te deja de hablar, perdón, esperó que te haya gustado. _

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 8. All You Had To Do Was Stay

"_All I know is that you drove us Off the road__"_

.

.

.

Miró a través de la ventana empañada por la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad, los transeúntes corriendo en busca de un refugio que brindara calor y protección de la tormenta, sus ojos opacos por el dolor que trataba de ocultar en la oscuridad de su departamento, alejada del mundo, llorando sus penas en solitario. Mientras él le llamaba constantemente en el marco de la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cerró sus ojos percibiendo la voz cada vez más lejana, hasta que se apagó completamente junto al sonido de la puerta que marcaba el final del juego. La expulsión definitiva del país de las maravillas, que se alzaba con gracia delante de ellos. Tan irreal y doloroso que sinceramente no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso.

Habían ido demasiado rápido, y las exigencias dentro del paquete eran aterradoras, para jugadores como ellos. Trató de olvidar y superar los obstáculos pero fue en vano. Llevando su mano derecha hasta el pecho arrugando su blusa; ahí estaba una de las tantas razones por las que no se enamoraba nunca, ahora lo aceptaba y quería el amor que regaló de vuelta.

Sin embargo, parecía completamente imposible después de un leve contacto de sus orbes verdes con los carbones que se visualizaban a través de la lluvia en la acera.

—_Sakura, ¿estás bien?_—preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono, después de sonar incontables veces durante más de media hora, antes de disponerse a caminar hasta él y levantar con pereza.

—Define: Bien…

— _¿Dónde estás?—_cuestionó con preocupación luego de un suspiro.

—En un lugar desierto mirando el país de las maravillas, recogiendo la mierda que dejamos ambos en el camino—respondió ahogando un gemido, recostando su cabeza contra la madera de la cama. Dejando que un largo silencio se instalará entre la comunicación de ambas.

—_Él no está mejor, sabes-_

—Cállate, Ino. No quiero escucharlo. Lo único que debía hacer era quedarse—Interrumpió sin pena.

— _¿Recuerdas que era lo que ambos deseaban? Un juego que terminaría tarde o temprano, sin embargo parece que ninguno de los dos conoce las reglas. Las cartas sobre la mesa, y la trampa no está permitida—_amonestó la rubia al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Y ahora?—preguntó confundida por las nuevas sensaciones y abrumadoras que deseaban ahogarla.

—_Dime tú, se supone que eres la experta._

—Pagar y comenzar nuevamente—respondió luego de unos minutos, abriendo sus ojos empañados.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	9. I Wish you would

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 9. I Wish you would

"_I wish you knew That I'll never forget you as long as I live"_

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado tan deprimente? Aburrido, decadente. Fuera de sí. Tratando de sobreponerse del dolor que en ese momento azotaba su corazón. Mientras la lluvia crecía con fuerza a cada segundo, empañando el vidrio de la ventana con su respiración entre cortada, las pequeñas lágrimas que se escapaban sin permiso de sus orbes. Sonrió con ironía cerrando sus ojos por un momento, estaba demasiado cansada para estar consiente un minuto más.

Si hubieran apostado por su estado hace unos meses, se hubiera reído con ganas aceptando el dinero previamente, jurando por su vida la gran ridiculez que estaban predicando de ella. Pero ya no. Todo era completamente diferente…

A cada pareja joven, un auto clásico de color negro, chaquetas de cuero y cabellos azabache, hacía que no pudiera evitar pensar en lo que tuvieron, recordar en cómo desde un inicio la pendiente por la que caminaba llegaba a ser demasiado inclinada en algún punto de la ruta, para poder continuar con la locura que estaba cometiendo con el supuesto juego. Tratando de rozar con sus dedos los faros que iluminaban tenuemente las calles a esa hora.

Hicieron que volviera a recordar la llamada de hace tres días, una voz, su nombre y nuevamente todo su mundo se movía estrepitosamente. _"Peligro"_ había gritado su subconsciente a la hora de colgar sin remedio el celular, huyendo de las cosas que en ese momento le atormentaban día y noche. Tantas cosas que no se pudieron decir, y seguramente nunca conocería el otro.

Secretos que seguirían guardándose para poder continuar, escapando de una realidad, huyendo de sí misma. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, antes de lanzar un pesado suspiro y alejarse del cristal. Era hora de volver a su mundo de fantasía; donde todo era diferente y las cosas parecían perfectas por más de que no fueran así. Apagando las luces de la habitación, se acostó sintiendo el frío de la colcha tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ignorando completamente el Mustang Modelo 67 aparcado frente a la acera, con las luces apagadas y su ocupante mirando con vehemencia la ventana del departamento, a pesar de la terrible tormenta que azotaba la ciudad en ese momento, luchando contra el dolor que ambos sufrían por sus errores y miedos.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	10. Clean

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 10. Clean

"_10 months sober, I must admit. Just because you're clean don't mean you miss it"_

.

.

.

Seguramente para algunos hubiera sido la idea más estúpida jamás pensada, a lo mejor tenían razón pero no deseaba cavilar en ello en ese momento. Mientras la lluvia caía sobre su pálida piel, pegando a cada centímetro de su cuerpo el vestido rojo de ese día, tratando de olvidar, intentando respirar nuevamente con toda la mierda seca que tenía encima.

Luego de un verano largo cuando el sol adornaba en lo más alto del cielo la ciudad, y todos se divertían sin medida. Esperando a que algo saliera mal en el juego que propuso hace ya casi dos meses. Tiempo extendido en el que se sumergió en lo más profundo de ella, encontrándose consigo misma; descubriendo lo que ignoró por invertir tiempo en una recreación que realizaba la espera menos aburrida.

No obstante ahora lo entendía, después de perder una partida que desató la tormenta perfecta nublando cada uno de sus sentidos. Provocando que perdiera el rumbo de su vida, caminando en círculos sintiendo a cada paso, como las cosas trataban de hundirla por completo sin una última oportunidad. O eso había creído. Luego de analizar profundamente la situación y ver a su madre un poco desorientada ante los escenarios que había tomado, después de amarrarse a un hombre que no amaba. La orillaron a buscar y jugar hasta que cayó sin remedio alguno.

— ¿Alcohólicos anónimos?—preguntó Ino con diversión, bajando la sombrilla dejando que mojara toda su ropa. Interrumpiendo con alegría, haciéndola olvidar.

—Algo así—rió girando con los brazos alzados, ignorando la gente a su alrededor que seguramente la tacharía de loca.

—Es bueno, Sakura. Estás un poco más sobria de ese cóctel donde lo sentimientos más peligrosos se mezclaron…tomaste un elixir mortal.

—Pero ya estoy limpia a pesar de no olvidar todo y extrañar un poco, pero no me estoy ahogando—murmuró abrazando a su amiga, dejando que unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieran libre por sus mejillas uniéndose con las gotas de lluvia—No me dejaré caer nuevamente.

—Es bueno saber eso ¿Preparada para el siguiente paso?

—Sí—contestó con alegría, separándose de Ino y mirar sus ojos azules que brillaban burlones y emocionados ante lo que se venía.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	11. Shake it off

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 11. Shake it off

"_Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake"_

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la música inundar sus oídos, moviendo su cuerpo al compás mientras todos miraban la chica de cabellos rosas que abría con alegría la pista. Una fiesta de Ino dedicada especialmente para que ella olvidara, y volviera a ser quién era. Dejando que los conocidos hablaran y especularan al respecto.

Seguramente con el amor que le tenían a los rumores, comenzarían en cualquier momento ¿qué importaba? era una fiesta y ella estaba para divertirse, de querer otra cosa se hubiera ido a explorar los territorios oscuros de la ciudad. De lugar en lugar a altas horas de la noche, mientras los vecinos murmuraban de su falta de materia gris en la cabeza.

Sintiendo un aliento rozar su cuello junto a unas manos descendiendo por el costado, tomando sus caderas acercándose más a ella. Giró con gracia encontrándose con los ojos aguamarina tan conocidos, moviéndose un poco más ignorando el resto de los asistentes a la gran fiesta.

—Gaara—murmuró tomando la camisa con fuerza para acercarse más de lo debido.

— ¿Estás lista para jugar?

—No lo creo—respondió una tercera voz que conocía a la perfección. Acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, que le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. Y sin poder contenerlo sonriendo con sorna analizando su vestimenta. _"Por favor ¿es en serio?"_ pensó tratando de no reírse en su cara.

—Aún no sé, Gaara—contestó mirando con excitación los ojos aguamarina del mencionado, aparando sus ojos verdes de la acompañante del recién llegado, quién frunció el ceño ante la falta de atención en él—.Ahora sólo quiero bailar, ¿Me acompañas?

Cuestionó antes de sentir un brazo rodeando su cintura, arrastrándola más al centro de la pista se movió con agilidad y elegancia ante la música, pegándose lentamente al chico de cabellos rojos y vestimenta oscura; rozando más de una vez sus labios con la tersa piel. Tratando de olvidarse por un momento de esos ojos azabache que la miraban con insistencia. Recordando la pregunta de su acompañante lo pensó con más calma lo que en ese periodo necesitaba.

Suspiró con lentitud dejando escapar el aliento a fresa de su boca, mientras los asistentes a la fiesta empezaban a hablar. Haciéndola sonreír con más energía ante sus comentarios de zorra, mentirosa, rompe corazones con los que la clasificaban, claro, como siempre; ellos _santas palomas. _Percatándose de la situación, no pudo evitar la pequeña excitación recorriendo sus cuerpo, _"Ahora se definirían los bandos"_ Pensó observando la sala nuevamente, antes de cerrar su distancia con Gaara.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	12. Bad Blood

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 12. Bad Blood

"_Now we've got problems. And I don't think we can solve them"_

.

.

.

Lo miró detenidamente olvidándose por un momento de todos los espectadores que tenían al otro lado del vidrio, lo odiaba ¡joder! Cuánta rabia tenía contenida en ese instante, quería matarlo a golpe si es que se lo permitían. Observando como sonreía con suficiencia, recargándose con tranquilidad sobre la baranda que daba una visión reconfortante del resto de la ciudad. El pent-house de Ino era realmente increíble, pero no estaba ahí para pensar en eso.

—Es tu culpa—escupió con enojo, alejándose lo que más podía de él.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó girando su rostro con brusquedad, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido—.Hasta donde recuerdo lo que pasó, fue un maldito juego que ambos decidimos empezar. Así que no me tires toda la mierda a mí.

—Te largaste, sin siquiera terminar de-

— ¡Ese es tu maldito problema!—estalló acercándose peligrosamente a ella, arrinconándola contra la columna que sostenía el techo sobre ellos—Sólo te escuchas a ti misma, quieres que todo el jodido mundo giré entorno a ti. Sé porque iniciaste todo, en busca de una aventura como tu madre que-

—No hables de mi madre como si la conocieras, como si estuvieras presente en esa historia—empujó con fuerza separándose de él, mientras los asistentes a la fiesta se pegaban más al vidrio tratando de escuchar de qué iba la pelea.

— ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad? Era de esperarse qué-

— ¿Qué debo recordar? Que actuamos como dos idiotas enamorados, disfrutando del otro al máximo y luego de superar una terrible verdad todo alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse—bufó soltando aire contenido en sus pulmones, tomándose con fuerza las muñecas y mirarlo con odio.

Pensando en las palabras exactas que debía decir, buscando la descripción perfecta para el dolor que había sentido. Las sensaciones de ahogo y pérdida que hace semanas parecían interminables y con el pasar de los días, se intensificaban a cada momento.

—Sabes, tenemos la sangre sucia; y el corte profundo que nos causamos, aún no cicatriza, parece contaminarse más de lo que estaba…perdiendo el oxígeno, volviéndose negra cuando en realidad debería brillar como nunca ¿no te parece?

—No trates de esquivar esto, Sakura. No hay salida y dime de una maldita vez qué quieres—dijo Sasuke mirándola con enojo, cansado de tantas vueltas y palabras que ahora parecían no tener significado—Descubrí tu secreto y lo que te llevó a estar aquí. Mi padre es la otra parte de esa historia, cuando todo comenzó en 1989 un amor verano apasionado, excitante y demasiado descontrolado para poder ser por siempre. Lo escuché en una de tus tantas murmuraciones de ensueños mientras volvíamos en el auto después del 4 de Julio.

Terminó sentándose sobre el sofá blanco del balcón, estirando sus brazos tratando de olvidar por un momento todas las sensaciones que tomaban a ambos del cuello por ese instante, deseando tirarlos por el enorme abismo que abrieron a sus espaldas a cada paso que daban. Por donde desechaban a cada una de sus conquistas llegado el momento, guardando sin precaución el dolor y las palabras, tratando de dejar a un lado todo aquello que lastimaba.

—Así que resultamos siendo el reflejo de ellos, sólo que una versión mucho más dañada—afirmó Sakura, recostándose en el barandal. Sintiendo la brisa mover sus cabellos rosa, alejando un poco a los espectadores al ver que los ánimos entre ambos habían mermado considerablemente por no decir, que habían desaparecido por completo.

—Nuestra sangre contaminada por todos nuestros pecados, a cada paso que damos nos cubrimos más de mierda y nos causamos profundas cicatrices, que seguramente no sanarán nunca—dijo a sus espaldas levantándose del sofá, otorgándole una última mirada abrió las puertas de vidrio e ingreso nuevamente a la fiesta.

Dejándola completamente sola con la agitada noche, las luces brillantes en las calles y ella sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordando que gracias a los bandos habían terminado en esa situación. Tal vez totalmente innecesaria si deseará olvidar. Sin embargo ese no era el caso. Sonrió recordando la voz de Naruto invitándola a bailar, alegrándose de verla y después el comienzo de una pelea verbal a base de un insulto fuera de lugar por Karin la prima del Uzumaki al defender a Sasuke, acusándola de zorra desalmada.

Una amiga menos, había pensado en ese momento al ver que los típicos dos bandos después de que una relación terminará, se formaran; siendo el catalizador más potente para que se percatara de que ambos habían caído en la trampa del llamado amor y conocer que eran los reflejos de sus padres, le hicieron desconectarse un momento antes de caer en la realidad.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	13. How You Get the Girl

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 13. How you get a girl

"_And that's how it works, That's how you get the girl"_

.

.

.

Sería una mentirosa si afirmara no haber creído nunca en los cuentos de hadas, y finales felices donde todo el mundo terminaba con esa persona amada. En algún momento de su vida deseó que esos pensamientos se volvieran realidad, aunque sus esperanzas murieron a temprana edad con un amor que la cambio para siempre. Enseñándole las reglas de juego que perfeccionó con el pasar de los años.

Había participado en muchas partidas, presenció incontables rupturas amorosas y reconciliaciones que consideraba con una excesiva cantidad de azúcar. Y palabras que ya estaban más que gastadas. No obstante el tenerlo ahí, delante de ella le hacía cuestionarse ¿Qué sería vivir esos momentos en primer plano?

Mirándolo detenidamente enmarcando su ceja derecha ante el espectáculo que estaba armando en plena calle, mientras la lluvia torrencial caía sin pena y empapaba sus tacones negros de _Christian Louboutin_ en combinación con un sensual vestido rojo strapless, que habían costado más de lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, la curiosidad no esperaba en ese momento tan crucial; debía llegar a una cita.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?—preguntó luego de unos minutos, retrocediendo para mermar las salpicaduras.

—Creo que sabes lo que vine a buscar—sonrió levemente, esperando una de sus famosas respuestas que nunca llegó— ¿Quieres las típicas palabras y promesas?

Cuestionó minutos después, ante el silencio que se instalaba entre ambos. Dejando que el sonido de la lluvia inundará más sus oídos mientras los autos y transeúntes comenzaran a desvanecerse. Permitiendo reírse ante la pregunta tan acertada por parte del Uchiha.

—Sería bueno que te esforzaras un poco, Sasuke—murmuró segundo después, acomodándose el cabello rosa mirando detenidamente sus tacones salpicados por la lluvia—Por tu culpa, arruine mis hermosos _Christian Louboutin. _De esa manera nunca conseguirás a la chica.

—Vamos, Sakura. Si ya le tengo ¿qué más debo decir?

—Que lo sientes demasiado, y durante estos meses no has podido dejar de pensar en mí. Tal vez que a pesar de saber que rompiste mi corazón, prometes no hacerlo nuevamente e invertirás cada día en reconstruirlo. Las flores, fotos y chocolates-

— ¿Es así de fácil?—interrumpió empujándola hacia el edificio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Arrinconándola contra la pared formando una prisión con su cuerpo.

—No sé, inténtalo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Una cita con Gaara.

— Entonces ya gané—susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios, acercándose lentamente a ella terminando la distancia que los separaba. _"Ahí iban de nuevo" _ Pensó cerrando los ojos ante la suavidad, y el calor que emitían. Tantas emociones entregadas en un simple acto que conocía, tarde o temprano sucedería nuevamente marcando su rendición ante lo inevitable, y por más masoquista que sonará. Le gustaba demasiado para poder detenerse.

—Espero que haya sido la más difícil—expresó luego de terminar el beso, mirando detenidamente esos orbes negros.

—Lo fuiste—contestó tomándola nuevamente, ya hablarían después.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	14. This Love

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. Espero sea de su grado este segundo capítulo. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo._

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 14. This Love

"_This love is good, this love is bad"_

.

.

.

Una última sonrisa en compañía de un beso antes de marcharse por ese día, volvería como siempre y nada podría evitarlo. Después de atravesar una de las peores tormentas, luchar contra olas demasiado grandes y ver que en un momento alcanzó a arrastrarlo lejos de ella. Porque aún no estaban preparados para afrontar esa realidad que tantos llamaban, amor.

Fuera bueno o malo, enfermizo o el brebaje para calmar esas ansias lo había logrado y comenzaría una nueva batalla, en está ocasión con las manos entrelazadas cuidando de las espaldas del otro. Luchando contra las brujas y monstruos que destilaban odio por cada poro de su piel; dispuestos a terminar con ellos.

Mientras la oscuridad volvía nuevamente al departamento, acompañado por el sonido de la lluvia que no parecía tener fin. Cerró los ojos dejando que una sonrisa se escapará de sus labios. Sabía que todo no sería perfecto, nada lo era. Sin embargo después del largo camino recorrido, había experimentado diferentes situaciones que le fueron de alguna manera crucial para conocer la vida y los diversos matices en ella.

Aunque no deseaba pensar de más en ese momento, permitiría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. Aceptaría y disfrutaría el brillo que entregaba ese amor, el cuál después de dejarlo ir por unos meses volvía sin más complicaciones por el momento. Y estaría dispuesta a asumir riesgo nuevamente, porque todas las cosas las tenían. Y querer a alguien era uno de los mayores peligros.

Pensó por último antes de caer en un profundo sueño, preparándose para los días siguientes y los problemas que venían en su compañía.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	15. I know places

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. Espero sea de su grado este segundo capítulo. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo. Debo informar que éste es el penúltimo como verán ya llegamos al número 15. _

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 15. I know a place

"_They got the boxes and guns. They are the hunters; We are the foxes and we run"_

.

.

.

Definitivamente había llegado al lugar correcto, un escenario demasiado tentador para permanecer alejada. A cada paso que daba junto a Ino, sentía sus miradas curiosas sobre ella y los murmullos de la cita con Gaara que nunca llegaron a ser. Sus palabras llenas de burla tratando de manchar su reputación como una jugadora experta.

"_Sí tan sólo supieran"_ pensó tratando de ocultar una sonrisa burlona. Había acordado con Sasuke mantener su relación oculta en está ocasión, demasiados buitres hambrientos pendientes desde los aires, a cualquier movimiento en falso para atacar. Y a pesar de estar seguros que tendrían más fuerza para sostenerse, deseaban dar el golpe en seco que los dejarán aturdidos.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura?—preguntó Ino con preocupación mirándola de reojo, al no presentar algún signo de emoción por participar en una de las fiestas más grandes de la ciudad.

—Perfectamente—sonrió tomando una de las copas, mirando con atención hacía un punto delante de ella.

—Sí tú lo dices—susurró insegura la rubia, saludando a la pareja que se acercaba a ellas. Dando una pequeña disculpa, caminó hasta la barra del lugar ordenando un cóctel. Encontrándose con esos orbes oscuros que la miraban con diversión por el gran escenario que estaba armando. Una leve inclinación de cabeza indicándole el lugar a reunirse, la hicieron sonreír con más energía.

Agradeciendo por la bebida, tomó un par de sorbos ante de atravesar el lugar con todas las miradas puestas en ella. _"Qué comience el espectáculo"_ pensó al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, acercándose a una de las columnas del lado derecho. Sintió como la arrastraban hasta pegarla a un cuerpo grande y duro, sintiendo el calor a través de la ropa. Sería cuestión de minutos que alguien los viera y anunciarían oficialmente el comienzo de la casería.

Un par de besos y caricias subidas de tono, que parecían estar en sintonía con los murmullos detrás de las paredes, con un tema en común: El hecho de que ambos habían desaparecido. Leves risas mientras la excitación-al ver un juego a punto de iniciar-recorría su cuerpo.

— ¡Eres una zorra!—gritaron a espaldas de Sasuke, señalando a ambos con una mirada de reproche. La cabellera chocolate de la última cita del Uchiha, había sido la alerta que todos necesitaban.

Sonrió un poco más mirando los ojos azabaches de su acompañante con diversión, antes de que éste susurrará—: ¿Lista?

— ¿Y tú?

—Siempre, Sakura—sonrió entrelazando sus dedos, caminando lo más rápido posible entre la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor, y los demás que aún no se percataban de su fuga. Riendo ante la confusión de sus rostros al verse empujados por la pareja con tanta prisa, buscando un lugar para burlar a los cazadores armados dispuestos a utilizar todas sus cartas para atraparlos.

Los rumores volaban demasiado deprisa, pero en esa ocasión ellos habían anticipado lo que sucedería y los planes estaban trazados. Cuando se permitieran asimilar la situación con más calma, estarían lejos de ellos; permitiendo que se ahogaran con su veneno y frustración por la falta de atención. Con un escudo invisible que los protegía de todo, mirándose fijamente unos segundos supieron que siempre sería el otro; y nadie podría tomar ese lugar.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, como dije cosas bastante cortas espero les haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


	16. Style

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola! Bueno hoy llegamos al último capítulo de este short fic, considerando la cantidad de palabreas que tiene a pesar de los capítulos. 16 en total, viñetas basadas en el álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift. _

_Las frases pertenecen a las canciones que están de título en cada capítulo. _

_Gracias a todos por haber leído, dejado sus opiniones y agregar a favoritos y alertas. Este capítulo está dedicado a: Susushi-san. Espero que te guste. _

_Este fanfic está sólo en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Todo comenzó en 1989-<strong>

Capítulo 16. Style

"_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time. Cause we never go out of style"_

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos tratando de apartar todas las luces que cegaban su vista en ese momento, buscando una paz que en esas circunstancias no encontraría. Aferrándose al incómodo silencio que se había producido entre ambos, después de una larga discusión entre tantas. Había vuelto a caer en lo mismo, sinceramente ya se comenzaba a marear por los incesables giros que daban día y noche. La montaña rusa de sensaciones que nunca parecía tener fin; quemándose lentamente entre las llamas al descender después de haber alcanzado el punto más alto, el paraíso.

El cuál rozaron por aproximadamente dos semanas con sus propios dedos, y después desde ahí volvían a comenzar el ciclo, soñando despierta con el chico que tenía junto a ella; imaginándose cómo se vería con esos peinados clásicos con el cabello hacia atrás, todo engominado porque la ropa y el auto ya venían incluidos desde que lo conoció. El típico chico malo de las películas en la época de su madre, sólo que ella no cumplía con el requisito de una chica buena e inocente, para volverlo de novela; aunque amaba el labial rojo que resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

Sabía que desde la primera vez todo había resultado fatal, nunca debió volver a pisar el mismo terreno. Pero fue imposible, demasiado tentador para alguien como ella. Dejando que las semanas para buscarse nuevamente se extendiera más de lo debido en está ocasión. Salió a buscar diversión por sí sola, tratando de olvidar por unas horas que definitivamente al cruzarse con él, el juego había caducado de nuevo.

— ¿Y ahora?—preguntó abriendo los ojos, mirando fijamente al piloto de ese hermoso mustang 67.

—A casa—susurró mirándola por unos segundos, con esos ojos misteriosos y encantadores que harían caer a cualquiera; antes de volver a la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad.

Un camino más largo de lo normal, pensando demasiadas cosas a las que antes no les veía importancia. El primer signo de tantos, que le había advertido ya nada sería como siempre. Amores que resultaban ser algo más que diversión, palabras que calaban en lo profundo de ella; acciones que la hacían vacilar a cada paso. Maquillaje y ropa que vestía para segundas intenciones. Suspirando con lentitud y miró al edificio totalmente oscuro que se alzaba delante de ella, ya habían llegado.

Bajó del coche y cerró con cuidado, para caminar hasta el portón y subir a su departamento. Era una noche demasiado hermosa, con la luna en lo más alto del cielo iluminando hasta los lugares oscuros de la metrópolis. Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro subió las escaleras, seguida de Sasuke y entró a su casa. Sin necesidad de palabras, cada uno tomó lugar en su respectivo puesto para discutir lo de siempre y poder comenzar nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué siempre terminamos igual?—preguntó luego de unos segundos, ofreciendo una lata de refresco que había sacado de la nevera.

—Somos nosotros.

—Sí—se rindió reprimiendo una sonrisa. La cuestión no estaba en ser diferente a las demás parejas, sino que ellos conocían en lo que se habían metido y el dolor era indispensable junto a toda la mierda que tenían encima—. He escuchado que has estado por ahí con esa chica.

—La de ojos chocolate y cabellos castaños. Aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás—alzó una ceja por el reproche, sentándose cómodamente en sofá de la sala sin despegar sus orbes oscuros de ella. Permitiendo que un silencio se instalara nuevamente entre los dos, con la tenue luz de la luna que adornaba el lugar y el silencio de la madrugada.

—Joder, esto no es sano—susurró por lo bajo, sentándose junto a él _¿qué más daba? _Se había vuelto a resignar, planteando por primera vez la realidad que vivían—. Prometimos que lo tomaríamos en serio en está ocasión, que seriamos nosotros y nadie más, por eso la huida de los cazadores y los lugares para escondernos; pero míranos después de volver, lo dejamos-

—Casi dejamos—interrumpió resaltando la primera palabra.

—Lo entiendes, Sasuke. Siempre terminamos volviendo.

—Es inevitable.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó perdida.

—Ya sabes, nunca pasaremos de moda. La chica linda e inocente que se enamora sin remedio y es la única que puede arreglar al tipo malo y rebelde sin causa, quién ama las aventuras—explicó mirándola directamente sin poder evitar una sonrisa que se tornó lentamente en una suave risa al ver sus ceja alzada por el comentario de _"Inocente" _definitivamente, no iba con ella—.Vale, en este caso que aparenta ser inocente.

Corrigió dando los últimos tragos al refresco y dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de él mientras ella lo observaba con lentitud, ocultando unas pequeñas sonrisas al ver que tenía razón -como siempre- A pesar de encontrar tantas cosas en común, resultaban siendo opuestos completos en sus personalidades. Ella demasiado alegre en algunos momentos que parecía haber consumido un poco más de azúcar, otras tantas cuando el cinismo no podía con ella, y por último la realista donde afrontaba demasiado de frente el mundo que vivían. Saltándose las reglas que consideraba totalmente sin sentido. Y él bueno, definitivamente rayaba a lo absurdo sin disfrutar otras cosas de la vida, analizando siempre con cabeza fría, aburrido de lo que llegará a suceder y demasiado preciso en lo que decía.

—Definitivamente, nunca saldremos de moda—afirmó acercándose un poco más, entrelazando sus dedos marcando el nuevo inicio. Tal vez un romance demasiado dramático, gracias a sus dos protagonistas, aunque por los menos, era más real que cualquier amor demasiado perfecto que asfixiaba. Y estaba segura que sería sólo una etapa de su vida, después podrían ser un poco más normales; a su estilo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la suave fragancia impregnándose en ella. Recordando como llegaron hasta ahí. En busca de un final para la aventura que comenzaron sus padres en 1989…un amor que no logró ser por las fantasías de cada uno, ignorando toda la realidad que azotaba la vida de ambos en esa época y después de tanto tiempo, ellos resultaron siendo el desenlace de una historia poco convencional. Aunque estaba bien por el momento. Dentro de poco cumplirían un año, y pensaba que le parecía coherente tomar un premio por haber terminado y superado con creces, una de las tantas la historia de unos recuerdos empañados, que habían escuchado por cosas del destino.

.

.

.

F**IN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_¡Terminamos! La verdad no me da tanta nostalgia como otros, pero si fue bastante entretenido escribir de las canciones del álbum. Espero que les haya gustado a todo: Fer, Daniela, Lupita, Anahi, Roosse, corrupted lungs, susushi-san, Alesita, AnniaSwiftie, lnesUchiha, Natsuki Hatake, , MosquitoBionico y Elaine Haruno de Uchiha._

_Por ahí nos seguimos leyendo, cuando la locura de algo corto me vuelve a asaltar. Saludos. Gracias a todos por regalarme nuevamente algo de su tiempo. Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos. _


End file.
